the long night of solace
by shegrathewhitekryuemmaster
Summary: The sequel to over the blazing timbers. Penny gets kidnapped by a known enemy by the name of dogclaw. Meanwhile station officer steele faces his own power struggle
1. Chapter 1

Long night of solace chapter one: the dark lanes whisper in the wind.

Where will fate go? Where will fate end? My life is at a journey's end. i sighed as i looked outside of the cell that i was trapped in. _Is he coming for me? _I thought. Hi if you hadnt of already noticed my name is penny and where i am now i have no clue. My life was prefect when me and sam were together until one night a strange wolf by the name of shegra showed up all starved, cold, lost, and alone. It was against my good nature to leave her there so we took her in. How did i get here you ask? Well why dont we go back to a week ago during the wedding.

**Week back during the wedding.**

" penny you look beautiful." Said bronwyn when she was doing my hair.

" absolutely!" Chimed .

I let out a little laugh. " thanks guys." I said.

There was a knock at the door, it was elvis alerting me that my mom was here. I nodded and herded the girls out of there. A few seconds passed and my mom walked into the room.

" my, my penny you look beautiful." She cooed.

My mother looked like me with blonde hair but she had hazel eyes.

" thanks mom." I murmured.

She pulled my dress off the rack and helped me into it. It was a beautiful gold dress with a sliver train on it.

" come on station officer steele is waiting for you down stair." Whispered my mom as she helped me down the stairs.

Station officer steele was indeed waiting for us, he took my hand and waited with me as the song played. We walked slowly down the isle as sarah placed petals on the isle. There he was waiting for me, his eyes held a sense of pride in them. He took my hand and we waited as the priest got started with the ceremony. Sam mouthed the words " i love you" at me and focused his attention back to the priest.

" i now pronouce you man and wife." Concluded the priest. " you may now kiss the bride."

Sam's lips went down on mine but this time gently. We pulled away from each other and he held my hand.

The party was fantastice too elvis and his band was playing of course. It made me feel great at the fact that everyone but my dad was there.

" penny?" Whispered sam.

I looked to him. " yes?"

" i am so glad i got to marry you." He whispered.

He offered to dance with me and i said yes. His fingers interlocked with mine as we danced under the light of the moon.

" can i but in?" Asked a voice.

I looked up to see elvis standing behind me and sam. Sam hesitated but let go off me warning elvis not to get to attached. His breathe felt hot against the skin on my face as he looked at me.

" penny you look beautiful this evening." He commented.

I looked into those dark blue eyes of his. " thank you".

He twirled me around before pulling me into a hug. "Please be careful." He murmured.

The night ended and everyone went home. Sam helped me into his house and set me down on the couch. He went to go put something up when suddenly his phone rang loudly.

"What an unconcious teenager that was washed up on the beach!" He gasped.

Elvis came running in very quickly with the teenager in his arms. Elvis handed her off to sam and sam placed her right next to me. There were scars going down her shoulder and her jacket and undercloths were ripped right down the sides. I placed my hand on her neck to feel for a pulse when suddenly she snapped awake and lept off the couch. Her emerald eyes glanced at us madly.

" who are you people?" She asked growling.

" calm down we arent here to hurt you." Said sam comfortingly.

By her accent i could tell she was definetly an argentinan. She looked at us again before sitting down again. Something didnt feel right about her as i could tell, the edges of her eyes were black just like a wolf's, her sent smelled of burnt wood apart from the smell of salt, and the way she walked was so graceful just like a wolf. Elvis wrapped his jacket around the young wolf to prevent hypothermia from kicking in.

" so what is your name?" Asked elvis.

"Shegra." She replied not looking at him.

" falling skies." I breathed remembering the meaning of the name.

It was midnight before me and sam went to sleep.

In my nightmare sam was stabbed through the chest by the claws of the jackalshadow. I tryed to scream but no sound came out of my mouth. I gasped and clasped sam's hand tightly, my heart would not stop beating. Just then the air around me got really cold and claws grabbed me. I screamed for sam to wake up and he did only to watch as i was takin in the dead of the night.

(Sam's pov.)

I began to tremble as the air in the sky echoed with her scream. I jumped out of the window to go after it only to get tackled by a blue shape.

" what are you doing! Are you trying to get yourself killed!" Yelled shegra.

**So yeah i will have to end it there bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

The long night of solace chapter two (sam's pov)

I felt something within me break into little pieces.

" penny!" I cried. No answer. Shegra helped me up off the ground and i cried into her shoulders.

" it's ok shhh please dont cry." She pleaded. " dont worry when the sun reaches sunhigh tomorrow i will go looking for her."

I sniffed then let go of her.

**Chainsaka castle, new town.**

(Penny's pov)

I coughed the minute i woke up i saw huge gray walls around me. The air had a foul smelling scent to it, huge dark metal bars were in front of me. I coughed again before getting to my feet. I stumbled over to the metal bars and tryed to rattle them open.

" help! Help!" I cried. " help!"

I rammed my shoulder into the bars to despartly try and get free but nothing worked. I fell backwards and crawled back into the corner. I began to sob quietly into my knees. The light was distruped by a large golden haired man, his eyes were a red color and scars marked his face. He grabbed me harshly and threw me into a wall. I cried out in pain as i hit it.

"oh i am gonna love torturing you to the point to where you scream out my name." he sneered in my face.

he tied me to the chair. "now where is the girl."

i decided to play dumb. "what girl?"

that got his attention. he motioned for someone to press a button and i felt a huge electric wave come through me. gritting my teeth, i restited the current.

"now where is the girl?" he asked me again.

i laughed in his face but girmaced when the current went through me again.

**back in pontypandy (sam's pov)**

i waited worriedly for shegra to return. after a few minutes, she returned.

"ok i have tracked her scent based on the sample you gave me and she is definitly in some place known as new town." she panted.

i nodded and picked up the phone to call elvis.

"hey elvis shegra has found her scent." i told him.

"oh great, where is she exactly?" he asked.

"i don't know but the sooner we get her the better we both will be." i sighed hanging up.

i noticed the shegra mostly kept to herself lately.

"so where is she?" i asked.

"i don't know actually but the scent trail ends there." she replied.

**back at the castle**

they dumped into my cell again after that. i heard the door go again after a few minutes.

"if your here to torture me you might as well kill me." i growled.

"no i would never hurt anyone." whispered a soft female voice.

i looked to see a golden haired female knelting in front of me. she had a tray full of food and a sweet smelling liquid.

" i am so sorry about this." she apologised treating my burns. "my brother he is always like this."

a guard outside spoke to her in hebrew and she answered him back. he nodded and went back to his post.

"that's diablo hes like me we have plans on finding your husband." she whispered.

"how did you?"

"your ring and your thoughts are what told me." she replied.

"i am sorry what's your name?" i asked.

"my name is layla and i must be going now." she said upon leaving. i smiled quietly it was glad that somebody cared about humans. i curled up in one of the corners and went to sleep. the light of the moon was what gave me comfort as i grabbed a hold of the ring that i had on. tears clouded my vision and i sniffed loudly.

_he's not coming for me is he? _i thought sadly.

the though burned through me. _no i saw that look on his face he is coming for me. _

the next day came and i was strapped to that chair again. "so shall we try this again." asked dogclaw.

i snorted earning me a laugh from one of the guards. "oh please do!"

he growled at me. "where is that wolf?"

"i am not gonna say anything." i hissed.

he motioned and i felt a shock so huge that it drained some energy from me. i gathered any strength i had left in me to lash at him. i felt blood from the scar that i had opened on dogclaw's face. he motioned for another shock and i passed out. i felt somebody touching me and i realized it was her again.

"do not worry i sent one of our wolf birds to find him." she comforted.

i began to cry because she was the only one helping me out. i hugged her weakly but she pushed me down.

"i brought some blanket, pillows, and extra food and water for you." she murmured as she left.

**shegra: you are so cruel**

**penny: yeah how come i am the one getting shocked**

**me: guys i have nothing against the both of you but it is just part of the storyline.**

**anyway make sure to click the fave and review button and until my next update i will see u guys when i see you guys peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**shegra: so we are back on the clock offically?**

**me: hm-mm**

**shegra: so how long will be doing this?**

**me: til something stops us**

**thanks goes out to auto and zelda who are my only reviewers so far.**

chapter 3. (station officer steele's pov)

i sighed at the silence(apart from cridlington who was next door in the break room playing his guitar) in the station. i couldn't help but grin at my self thinking about my new family here.

_as dimwitted as cridlington is i am glad i know him. _i thought. _penny has always been like a daughter to me and i am glad that sam watches over the both of them._

the door went and there stood the person i could careless seeing, chief officer boyce.

"good evening old pal." he greeted.

i cleared my throat. "good evening sir." i replied calmly.

"so has samuel though of my idea yet?" he asked as he sat down in front of me.

"well me and him have talked and he said he will have to turn you down." i said firmly hoping he got the point.

"oh thats too bad, we would have loved to have someone of his skill in new town." he said in fake hurt.

i could tell something was up. "ok sir what is it i am sure you have something to tell me?" he asked.

"well i do actually it has something to with this town actually." he sighed. " i was wondering what if there was a way to make this town better than it already is."

"well what could be wrong with pontypandy now?" i asked eyeing him.

"this idea could be a bit of help to all of us norris." he placed a hand on my shoulder. "someone has offered to..."

i cut him off. "i want no part of it and neither does anyone else in pontypandy!" i growled.

he left my office not saying a word.

**back at the castle. (penny's pov.)**

they threw me back into the cell after their third attempt at making me talk. my entire body ached from all the shocking i had endured, my head hurt me to much to think. layla came in to give me some good news.

"the wolf birds came back and told me that he is indeed coming and he is about 50 miles away from us now." she said happily.

diablo spoke to her again in a gruff voice. "miss your brother is coming."

she nodded and got up. "tell him i am busy and that whatever he has to tell me can wait." she commanded.

her gaze returned to me.

"so what is his story anyway why does he hate humans and wolves so much?" i asked.

she sighed upon answering. " well you see he lost his parents when shegra's parents invaded our camp. his had to kill them because they have been infected with the virus. so in revenge he burned the very forest that she lived in and he has been after her ever since then."

diablo came walking back. "ma'am the wolf bird has detected them to be more then 10 miles away from us."

"good now tell the bird to guide them torwards us and tell it to tell them to wait until the last few rays of dusk." she replied.

he nodded and left us again.

**outside (sam's pov)**

we watched as a small brown and black bird land in front of us.

"ok she is in there but you have to wait until the last few rays of dusk." it said before taking off.

shegra crouched down into the grass til her belly was barely touching the ground. her eyes were fixated on the horizon as we waited for the sun to set. the time came and we sneaked forward to the wall. shegra began to climb the wall carefully putting one paw in front of the other. she lept from ledge to ledge with ease, her breathe was silent. i followed her being mindful of my step as we began to finally reached the cell that penny was in. my heart almost stopped breathing as i found her, i watched as shegra pulled out a blade and slashed the bars sending them down the sides. i climbed inside and picked up and unconcious penny from the stone floor.

i gulped as i ran my fingers through her hair earning my a cough.

t.b.c

**uh-oh what will happen next i guess we'll find out tomorrow eh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**what's up my fluffeh people! and it is time yet again for another update for this story. i DON NOT normally take requests for stories anymore but this time it seemed urgent so i will expect it this time around. um can we please keep pm's to a minium because of the fact i have crap to do.**

**anyway enough of my crap.**

chapter four.

penny coughed gently in my hands. "hey." she rasped.

i smiled weakly at her and carried her down the wall carefully. shegra was checking her over for wounds and nodded at me when she couldn't find any.

"i honestly thought you weren't coming for me. " she whispered.

i laughed. "you kidding me? me and you are a packaged deal remember? and i did tell you that no matter what happens i would protect you."

shegra bolted out in front of us and began howling her victory song loud and clear through the air. excitement coursed through me too.

" so what they do to you in there?" i asked.

she gulped. "they kept shocking me almost to death."

shegra climbed inside of _venus _and waited for us to climb inside too. i looked down and placed my lips on hers. she got down off of me and kissed me back. shegra honked the horn at us. "come on you two let's get a move on!" she called.

**penny's pov**

the minute we hopped in, i layed my head on his shoulder. he said something to me but i was already out by the time he said it.

i felt someone stroking my hair the minute we got home that evening. sam had placed me on the bed and had left when i woke up to get changed. the silence was killer, in the three days that i stayed in that cell, made me almost not mentally sane. i whimpered and took off after him. that surprised the heck out of him.

"um penny? what the heck are you doing here?" he asked akwardly.

"i'm sorry sam but being alone scares the freak out of me." i whispered.

his gaze softened. "alright but can you at least wait outside the bathroom please."

i looked to see why but nodded and left. i sat down right beside that door and waited for him to come out. the door finally went after a few minutes. i got back up and followed him right back to his room.

**penny: your making sound like a stalker.**

**me: am not.**

**shegra: she has a point.**

**me: look do you want me to type the story or not!**

**(both look at each other and nod.)**

**me: thats what i thought.**

we both sat down at the edge of the bed to talk for awhile. "any idea as to whatever that capture wanted?" he asked.

"they wanted shegra i guess i dont know i was barely even living even through all that shocking." i replied.

he put his arms around me. "um i see." then he kissed my neck.

screaming echoed down stairs causing the both of us to jump. he ran down stairs only to bring shegra back. "i'm sorry sam i just had a nightmare thats all." she whispered looking down at her paws.

"it's ok." he replied stroking her. he placed her ontop of the edge of the bed.

**guys i am gonna have to cut off here. until my next update i will see you guys when i see**

**shegra: you guys peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok about what i said about the pms i have so much in my inbox that it takes to much room in my email. I love the pms but try to email me instead of pming me.**

The long night of solace chapter 5

She rubbed her head against his hand before going to sleep on the bed. Sam pulled me into his arms and rocked me back and forth. i sniffed as the tears that i had held back came unleased.

" oh penny." He sighed.

I sobbed even harder as i clawed at him trying to make since of things. I disappeared for what seemed like three days for a week without him. With dogclaw telling me that he had killed sam and laughing when tinys sobs escaped me. His hand moved up and down my back.

" penny your here now with me." He murmured.

I looked at him. " he told me you were dead sam."

He fell with me onto the sheets and pulled them around us. " he was just trying to get you to crack."

I melted into his where it was the warmest and fell asleep. His calm singing voice echoed into my thoughts lulling me to sleep.

_My dream._

_I looked around the room i was in, there was a small flame that danced quietly it seemed to be singing. Just then a roar broke out causing the flame to go out. A pair of dark ruby eyes shallowed the flame as it screamed for help. I tryed to take off and run but my feet were frozen to the ground. I tryed to scream but nothing to came out._

_" run! Run!" Called the voice. _

_I saw sam leap out in front of me. " sam! Dont do it!" I cried._

_The claws dipped in red retracted and i saw sam hit the floor._

I snapped awake. " oh god." I whispered.

Shegra's eyes opened." Zzzzhuh?"

" oh sorry shegra." I apologised.

She yawned and stretched. " no problem look why dont i make you something to eat." She offered hopping down from the bed.

The light kicked on in the kitchen, i saw her pull out some strange plants and meat. " clawfoot root, wolfmint, and squirrel." She said.

I saw her mash the plants together and put them in the meat. She then stuck it on the pan on the stove. She was quietly singing something in spanish before turning off the stove. " here." She said again putting the plate in front of me.

I ate it amazed at the taste. " wow where did you learn to do this?" I asked.

" there was a small village in brazil that i had visited in. They took me in being the stray i was and they taught me things." She replied sitting down.

I could tell she was holding something back. " see i never had a place to call home because ive been on the run alot. I had no family to go back to no friends." Her fist clenched. " it hardens you, the next minute your scared and afraid the next your not your cold and hard." She sighed as she kiked her chair back. " but i came to trust humans because they took me in that village and treated me like i was one of them."

" so what happened to your mom and dad?" I questioned.

" they...they..." she turned away unable to say more." Died."

" it must be tough living on your own." I said quietly.

She nodded but didnt say anything. After a few minutes she spoke something. " thats why wolves howl not only when we are happy but when we grieve for something we had lost. You may think it maybe something else but when your like me, we reasons why we howl."

I heard sam twitch on the bed before groaning loudly. " penny where are you?" Came the question.

" in the kitchen." I called. Just then the phone rang, it was elvis.

" yes elvis." I greeted.

**Sam's pov**

I watched her expression change draistically as she talked with him. She gulped before hanging up.

**What was the phone call about? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

The long night of solace chapter six: powerstruggle begins at dawn.

I sighed before closing the office for the night. Cridlington had went home after he had cooked dinner for them. The walk to my house was very quiet espically during the night hours. I took in a deep breathe of fresh air as i walked figuring i could make a stop at sam's house on the way. His porch light was on as i walked the steps to his door.

" dont be a strange just come in!" He called the minute i knocked.

I was surprised to see him a lot happier with penny back. She ran and gave me a hug excited to see me again. I looked past her to see shegra keeping her distance like usual.

" sir what brings you here?" He asked.

" oh i just figured i'd come by and check on you. Hopefully you will be back on duty i hope."

He nodded. " yes i will be in tomorrow sir."

I clapped my hands. " brilliant! Now i best be off the dog wont be able to feed itself." I laughed as i left.

**Sam's pov**

"So what was the phone call about penny?" I asked.

" well elvis said the your nephew james unfortunatly was killed." She whispered.

Tears threatened to fall. " how?"

" he was attacked by some kind of animal while playing with sarah."

i felt burning rage course through me, i was not gonna let this creature get away this time.

**Elvis's pov**

I was walking past the wholefish cafe on my way to the beach. The air was hot and humid from all the heat during the daytime. The moonlight touched the water giving it that white glow. I sat down to the point to where the end of my foot was in the water.

Norman climbed the fence and sat down with me. " so what's up elvis?" He asked me.

" nothing norman." I sighed.

" you know i always thought that you and penny would be together considering how close you two are." He said.

" i know but she has made her choice and i will respect that."

The only sound that continued after that was the waves hitting the shoreline. Just then the air was filled with a horrible screeching sound, lights followed also. A huge black ship flew over the top of us filling the air with it's noise. We watched as it disappeared from our sights.

" i'd better warn sam!" I gasped running.

My feet tore up the ground under me as i sped all the way to sam's house. I pounded on the door as loud and hard as i could. I looked to see if any of the lights were on but there weren't any. In fact! There weren't any on anywhere! I felt my blood go from boiling to ice cold.

" sam!" I yelled. " sam!"

The door finally opened to reveal a tired penny. " whats wrong elvis?" She asked tiredly.

" some...something came through the air..." i stammered.

" whoa! Whoa! Slow down down now back up and tell me everything."

I spilled everything: my conversation with norman price and the ship that i saw in the air. She nodded the entire time. I even told her about the poweroutage.

" that's why we need to get out of here!" I concluded basically screamingly.

sam came after penny had let me in. I could tell he was not very happy with me.

" you! What the heck are you doing waking us up at 2:00 in the morning!" He growled.

" sorry sam! I had to tell you something but penny will explain for you." I apologised sheepishly.

**Station officer steele:**

I heard something tapping at my door. Grumbling, i opened it up only to see a drenched cridlington standing there with sam and penny.

" good grief! What do you want!" I grumbled.

" sir to wake you sir but we have something important to tell you." Said sam.

i yawned as penny explained what elvis had told her. "i see are you sure cridlington?" i asked.

"well yeah sir i wouldn't make it up." he replied.

i sighed as i took a minute to think about it...

**well what will happen next**

**make sure to click the favorite button and hit the favorite author button as well. guys i am so glad to be back after my three month absence from this site and until my next update i will see you guys when i see you guys peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

the long night of solace chapter seven.

**(sarah's pov)**

i sniffed loudly in my mum's arms. "shh baby it's ok he is in a safe place now." she comforted.

"i...i..kn...kn..know mom but." i sniffed. " he was my brother."

she rubbed my back and sang quietly in my ear. we both heard a knock at the door, it was dad. "honey sam wants to see you." he whispered.

she nodded and left me in my room, i looked over at the picture frame on my nightstand.

**station officer steele's pov**

i waited in _venus_ for Sam to get back. _poor sarah i hope she is gonna be ok? _i thought quietly.

**sam's pov**

bronwyn letted me in and i saw sarah standing real close to her dad. i outstretched my arms and held her up.

"it's all my fault uncle sam." she sobbed. "i should have went after him."

i rubbed her back soothingly. "it's ok baby girl it's not your fault."

"any word on what the creature might have looked like?" asked penny.

"well no of course by the time all of us got there it had vanished." replied charlie sadly.

"well why dont you guys come and live with us for right now." suggested penny.

bronwyn nodded." ok but what about lion?"

"he can come with you i'm sure shegra wont mind."

**meanwhile back at the house.**

"itzu wake up you lazy demon dog." growled shegra pounding on the bone she had. the demon-like dog came out of the bone and yawned loudly.

"aww come on it's to early to be demon hunting!" wined itszu.

"yeah remember that when you are hungry." she growled again.

itszu looked at the sample of hair she was holding up. "look familar?" she asked.

itszu scratched his head?. "well it's hard to tell from this angle." he picked it up with his tail. "it's obvious that it's not jackalshadowian at all."

itszu licked the hair and sighed. "it seems to be some kind of animal hair maybe a half demon i cant be sure until i have some of it's blood."

shegra nodded slowly and jotted down some notes. she pulled out a book that she had stashed away and flipped through it. she tryed to match the hair with the pictures on the page. smiling, she showed itszu a picture of the demon that they were after." i think we have our culprit."

itszu retreated when a knock on the door sounded, it was sam.

"hey we're home." he greeted.

she waved at him before hiding the book again. sarah came and hugged shegra. "have you found it yet?" she asked.

shegra nodded. "yes he was killed by what is known as a kudan most kudans are nice but some are caught and used as wepons."

sam yawned which caused penny to laugh quietly. they went to their bedroom after bidding everyone a goodnight.

_sam's pov_

_i dreamt that night that a lion spirit was hunting me. it's eyes were a deep shade of blue and it snorted it's hot breathe on me..._

**_what was sam dreaming about?_**

**_let's find out in the next chapter!_**


	8. Chapter 8

The long night of solace chapter eight

_" who are you?" I asked it._

_" i am your kudan." It replied._

_It's head touched my hand forming into a sword made of iron fire. It's silver glisted like the moonlight and the edges glew like fire over ice. My body also changed as well, my hands became paws and my feet had claws at the end of them. My eyes changed for blue to a deep green._

I woke up to penny cuddling into me, her breathe came in and out smoothly giving me a sense of relief. My hand still felt like they had been holding something, something heavy, something smooth. Penny got up to go to the bathroom and vomit. I followed her of course.

" sam! Stay back!" She moaned.

" pen are you ok?" I asked tapping on the door.

" yeah it may have been something i ate dont worry about it." She rasped.

I helped her back into bed and layed her down gently. " i'll let station officer steele know that you wont be in today." I murmured stroking her hair. She nodded and sighed heavily holding her stomach.

I stayed with her til it was time for me to go. I asked her if she wanted me to stay but she told me to just go to work and dont worry about it.

I stuck my hands in my pockets as i trekked to work, elvis of course was waiting inside of jupiter.

" hey sam!" He greeted as i got it.

" hey." I said buckling up.

" where's penny? I'd thought she'd be in today?"

" well she isnt feeling well so i told her that i would take over for now."

" oh well thats to bad." He sighed.

**Back at the house.**

I kept staring at the roof til it finally killed me i had to call her. I dialed the phone knowing full well that it would only be shegra at elvis's house today.

" yellow?" She greeted.

" hey shegra i hate to me a bother but..."

She laughed. " hey no problema what can i do for you?"

" um can you get me something?" I asked.

It took maybe 5...10 minutes i dont know i lost track of the time that it took for her to come over. She handed me the package that i asked her to bring me and i went into the bathroom to use it. It took three minutes before the test results had shown...i was pregnant.

**Outside.**

Shegra waited patiently( not like a dogxD) outside the bathroom. She stretched her aura just a bit to listen to penny's thoughts. The door finally came open and penny had the test results in her hand and on hand over her stomach. She was shaking very hard as she handed shegra the thing. Shegra took a look at it and smiled.

" well looks like your gonna be a great mother." Concluded shegra happily.

"Tha...tha..thanks but how with this whole situation i'm not sure how it will turn out." Stammered penny.

Shegra handed penny her phone. " well lets find out what bossman has to say about this."

**At the firestation**

" i'm gonna love you forever. Forever and ever amen!" Sang sam's ringtone.

" fireman sam." He answered.

" sa...sam i have something to tell you."

" ok penny what is it?"

" um with the issues i've had..."

**To be continued dadad DUM!**

**Shegra: hehe now that was genius!**


	9. Chapter 9

the long night of solace chapter nine

"sam i have something to tell you." she murmured.

sam laughed gently. "well go on."

"remember that issue i had this morning?"

"yes why?"

"sam i'm pregnant." she cried.

he gasped and dropped the phone on the interior of the fire truck. "sam?" came her reply.

he pulled himself together and picked it up. "your what?"

"i'm pregnant."

he laughed happily. "that's great i'll be home soon." he added hanging up.

penny gave shegra the phone back and sat down. she could feel shegra's warm fur pushed up against her as she layed down. "you know i always wanted a dog but my parents would never let me get one."

shegra woofed and letted out a gentle hum. some strange energy wave hit shegra causing her to freeze. _what's this sensation? _she thought. she extended her aura to meet that of the unknown origin. it seemed to wave in and out of her view.

"get down now!" she growled.

"what?"

"don't just sit there do it!" she hissed.

penny dived onto the floor just as the glass on the window exploded. "well,well what do we have here?" sneered a voice.

penny felt her spine grow really, really cold. "it seems we have ourselves a stray!" the voice sounded like ice cracking on a frozen lake. penny began crawling very slowly along the corner of the bed.

"get out now!" snarled shegra.

"or what your gonna kill your own half brother!" laughed dogclaw. "come on dear sister we both know that you don't have the strength to kill me."

"oh yeah well i had that strength when i killed your father!" she roared as she lept at him. growls and tearing sounds rang out as the two fought. shegra's fangs connected with his leg and she gave it a good hard bite with her canines earning her a howl of pain. dogclaw bent down and grabbed her neck. she yipped loudly when he shook her and tossed her across the room.

"oh the officer will be so pleased to know that i will have finished the job after i have killed you." he sneered.

shegra coughed a little and stood up. "please...please i beg of you please don't harm my family!" she pleaded.

"that crap doesn't work with me!" he roared as he grabbed her and flung her again. he lept and landed right ontop of her. "listen very closly i can make this very painless if you just give up." he whispered into her ear.

"you know dogclaw maybe i will after." she grabbed the iron stick that was still hot with her tail and jammed it into his leg. he screeched loudly as she got out from underneath him.

she stood right beside penny. "i will not allow you to do anymore harm than what you have done in the past dogclaw!" she wolfed proudly.

dogclaw knocked over the coal bucket and set the room a blaze. "very well enjoy your stay in heck!" flames roared in front of them burning everything in sight.

sam was walking home when he saw smoke coming from his house. "oh god!" he whispered turning back and racing all the way to the station. "elvis! elvis! get jupiter now!" he shouted.

elvis saluted him and got behind the wheel. the two raced into action torwards his house which was now a fiery inferno. sam grabbed his breathing apratus and went inside to find penny and shegra.

he spotted the two passed out on the floor with shegra of course in front of penny to help block the smoke from reaching her system.

"get penny dont worry i'll" she was cut off. "in second thought take me with you!"

sam ran with the both of them. "what changed your mind?"

"keep your mind on the job sam!" she shouted.

blood pounded in his ears as a burning panel came crashing down on shegra. he offered her his hand. "take care of her first!" she hissed.

he hesitated but nodded and left anyway. elvis took penny out of his arms.

"wheres...wheres sam?" she rasped.

"hes gone back in." replied elvis.

sam ran back and removed the burning panel that had landed on shegra. he picked her up as he dashed out of his now burning house. he felt something very warm leak all over his hands, he looked down to see wolves blood coming out of the wounds on her shoulder. her eyes were wide open with fear in them.

"shes in shock!" shouted sam to elvis.

luckily nurse flood was there too. "here let me see her you take care of penny." she commanded once the flames had went out.

"you ok?" asked sam.

penny coughed. "i'm fine sam there's nothing to worry about."

he pulled her up into a kiss. "i should have never left the house." he whispered.

"stop saying stuff like that sam." she murmured.

he hugged her tightly. "i'm sorry but i almost lost you again."

**ok looks like i will have to end it here until next time good night.**


	10. Chapter 10

The long night of solace chapter ten: two hearts collide.

He moved his lips from the top of her head down on hers as they hugged. Their hands moved to their shoulders causing them to be drawned closer to one another.

"Sam not right now not in front of elvis k?" She asked.

He nodded and pulled away leaving a blanket around her. She offered to let him stay at her house until his was rebuilt and he excepted. She flicked on the lights as they went in.

" sorry it's not as big as yours but it will have to do for now." She apologised.

Sam shrugged off his belt and jacket leaving only his white undershirt and pants. " it's ok its actually warmer here."

She sat down on the couch and placed a hand on her stomach. " i dont know what i am gonna do with the baby when we have all these attacks going on sam." She sobbed. " i'm so worried that something might happen to it."

Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. " it's ok everything is gonna be ok i promise." He pulled a blanket over them and allowed penny to lay on top of him. His hand went and rested on hers. " i promise to protect you."

The air coming in from a nearby window caused penny to snuggle into sam. " i know."

He kissed her again but this time kept a firm grip on her. His hands pulled her in and they deepened their kiss. He pulled away from her to allow her to readjust again to go to sleep.

" goodnight my brave kudan." She whispered.

He stayed awake that entire night thinking of what he was gonna do now that penny was becoming a mom. The wind howling sent shivers down his spine when he remembered the dream he had some nights ago.

He could feel something moving ontop of him, it was penny who was twitching from her dream. " please! Please! Aggggh! Dont! Dont! Hurt him please leave us be! Agggh." Her fist clenched tightly shut. " noooo! I beg of you dont do it please i'll tell you anything you want just! Aggggh!" She almost fell off if he hadnt caught her in time. Her heart thudded loudly against him as she snapped awake. Her eyes glared at him as she felt him. " it happened again." She whispered.

The wind howled again causing her to jump nearly out of her skin. She cuddled into him but didnt close her eyes.

" penny it's ok i am here you arent being tortured you." She lept off him. " stay back!" She screamed.

Sam rushed torwards her to keep her calm. " dont touch me!"

He wrapped her up into his arms and held on tight. " penny please calm down! Its ok!" She comforted.

She began to trimble. " i'm sorry i.." she sobbed. " what they did harmed me to the point to where i am losing myself more and more."

He rocked her back and forth getting her to calm down more. " it's ok please just tell me exactly what they did to you." He begged.

" they...they had me strapped down to a chair and they sent waves of electricity through me. When that didnt work they poked me and filled my system with crap that would make me talk. They did so many things." She whispered.

Sam could feel something inside of himself awaken. His anger took on a new high as he felt his kudan calling to him. Penny rested her head on him. " please stop him please."

**Station officer steele**

He was cleaning his office when he overheard something outside.

" yes i can assure you master dogclaw everything will be done." Said a voice that belonged to officer boyce.

" what! What do you mean you havent eleminated that wolf yet! Look take care of her and i will take care of the town!" He snarled.

T.b.c


	11. Chapter 11

the long night of solace chapter eleven: let me be the branch to all your sins.

blood rushed to station officer steele as he continued to listen. "well you still have time before the promise day arrives in four days. try to elimate her then." he growled hanging up.

"soon pontypandy and all those who live in it will die and their souls will belong to me!" he laughed.

station officer steele found it really hard to breathe. "so this is what he ment? i will have to stop him." he whispered.

he could fell his kudan spirit, the white tiger, form by his side. the tiger took on the form of a crossbow. "stop right there boyce! you putstard!" he growled.

"ah good morning norris." greeted boyce.

steele aimed his crossbow at him. "enough games i am done with games! i know what you are up to!"

officer boyce allowed his kudan manafest as well. "oh you do well i am afraid i will have to elimate you also!"

the two charged at one another with amazing speed. steele fired an arrow til it was stuck in boyce's shoulder.

shegra felt a huge wave of energy hit her, it shook her right down to the core. _bingo i am back in buisness. _she thought excitedly. she pulled off a sword that she had sitting on the wall in her shop. "itszu!" she called.

itszu appeared right next to her. "spiritual pressure?" he asked.

"yep and lots of it too. i am guessing that it's two of them." she replied tying the sword to her back.

"well what are we waiting for let's go kick some tail." wolfed itszu as he took off.

the fight went on sending more and more energy which made itszu even more excited. "strikedragon technique number 45 chainsaw rebound!" called shegra. she sent a counter wave of energy to cut through the thick wave making a cut in the energy.

"now shegra!" called itszu.

she pulled out the wolf's fang and watched as it began to charge. "the branches of all my sin! wind scar!" she swung the sword til it sent a massive wave of aura to destory the boundary that she had just made. the strike destoryed both kudans as well as hurting both of the owners.

"oops sorry station officer steele!" she called.

he waved indicating that he was ok. "it's alright!"

"now let's finish the job." she grinned. pulling out some gentsu knifes she made a circle on the ground. "strike dragon technique number 107 judgement day rains heck!" the circle made a "bzzt" sound as lightning shot up from it touching the sky in it's fury. the lightning soon came down and took out officer boyce's kudan.

"well done young acosta!" cried station officer steele.

she felt the wolf's fang go back to normal in her hand. "well i have not felt that much energy in a long while." she laughed.

"hmph you filthy wolf i will be glad to see when you guys are gone." sneered boyce.

penny wondered why shegra wasn't in her shop that morning. in fact! why was there a huge quake earlier when she got there! she held a steel knife that she had hoped shegra would make into an iron one for sam.

"yew sorry i'm late i had a little demon problem to take care of!" panted shegra opening the doors.

"it's ok hey can you make this into an iron knife for me?" asked penny.

"sure hey whats wrong?" questioned shegra sensing that there was more.

"it's sam he..he hasn't said anything to me lately." whispered penny.

"here why dont you get inside and you can talk to me all about it over tea eh?" suggested shegra.

the smell of hot metal and steaming water didn't help the air much when they went inside. itszu went back into bone form because he wasn't needed until the next demon outbreak. shegra put the kettle on and sat down at the table.

"so what's up?"

"well when he comes home he just goes to bed and when i try to be with him he just pretends i'm not there." said penny.

"i'm sure he's just stressed." said shegra.

" well i'd wished he just tell me what was wrong."

shegra sighed and kiked the chair back. "well there's not much that i can say there penny i have never had a mate so theres really nothing i can do."

just then sam came walking in. "well speak of the devil and he shall appear." commented shegra.

"i want to be alone with her if you don't mind." he said calmy but sternly.

"welp i best get to work then eh?" grunted shegra getting up and going into the shop portion of her house.

"i'm sorry if i haven't been talking lately penny." he murmured.

she still didn't look at him. sobbing, she finally spoke. " you think it's been easy for me! i've been worring about you all week! even while me and you have been at work this whole time and you don't say anything to at least tell me that's somethings bothering you! remember that you made a promise to me that you wont do something like that again!"

"i know and i'm sorry." he whispered.

" sorry isn't enough sam!" she yelled.

"you had me scared all this time that i..." she suddenly began holding her stomach.

"penny what's wrong?" asked sam.

"i..i dont know." she rasped about to faint.

"shegra!" he called.

**to be continued in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

The long night of solace chapter twelve

Shegra bursted through her shop door.

"Que pasa!" She cried.

Penny was wheezing and choking in his arms. " please help!" He begged.

She pulled out her phone and called nurse flood. It took maybe a few seconds before she arrived to take penny who was unconcious. " sam shes had a contraction and needs to go to the hospital stat!" Ordered nurse flood.

Sam nodded and got inside of the ambulance with her. Shegra watched as they left.

Itszu reappeared again next to her. " it seems like he is trying to make himself known." Observed itszu.

Dogclaw paced back and forth impatiently for officer boyce. " has the plan gone well my friend." Asked dogclaw whose voice again sounded like cracking ice.

" yes the prepartions are almost complete dogclaw." Said boyce.

Penny could feel a hand touching her but could not here any voices. Something inside of her was moving causing her to yowl in pain as it echoed through her again.

" saaaaam!" She yelled.

" it's getting worse!" Cried sam.

" aggggggh." The pain swept through her again. Helen had to sadate her like she did sam when he had a fever.

" we're here sam!" Shouted helen.

The doors opened and he rushed her inside almost in a heartbeat. They told him to wait outside while they began to help her. His heart pounded hard drowning out any other sounds that may have come to him. His chest bursted as tears clouded his vision. Someone tapped his shoulder causing him to look up.

" hey sam." Greeted elvis sadly.

" oh thank god your here." weeped sam.

Elvis patted his shoulder as he waited with him, finally the nurse came back.

" well she suffered alot but her and the baby are gonna be fine." She murmured.

" will i be able to see her?" Asked sam.

She waved for him to pass but told elvis to stay behind.

Penny coughed gently as he walked in. " oh sam." She rasped.

All he could do at the moment was cry gently into her hand.

**shegra: *sniffs***

**Me: are you crying?**

**Shegra: no i just have something in my eye!**

He didnt remember when he went to sleep but all he could feel now was that he was next to her under the sheets of course. He leaned over to draw in her scent while she was asleep.

He could hear a man's voice asking helen gruffly. " when will she be released?"

" look if your are not related to her then i cant tell you." Replied hele calmly.

" i'm her father now let me in there!" He yelled.

Penny whimpered. " please dont sam."

" why?"

" that man did unexplainable things to me growing up." She whispered.

Sam nodded and kept his guard up as the door opened. " well well."

Sam began to growl as he watched penny's father walk in. " penny i thought i never see you again how's the family?" He asked.

" go...go..good." she stammered.

He reached for her but sam stopped him. " you leave her alone!" He hissed.

" nice husband you got here penny." Said her father. " he's quite amuzing."

Sam placed himself inbetween her and him. " if you so much as harm her by god i will beat you into the horizon!" Threatned sam.

Mr. Morris pulled sam out of the bed and slammed him into the wall. " you'll do what now!"

" you heard me!"

**Well guys i am gonna cut off here until my next update stay fluffeh!**


	13. Chapter 13

The long night of solace chapter thirteen

" you heard me!" Growled sam.

" stop dont fight!" Pleaded penny.

Her dad looked to her and letted go of sam. " dad i dont why your here but you cant harm me anymore." She said feeling herself gain a little strength.

" penny oh pennypenny." Tsked mr. Morris. " i didnt come to that but i did come back to take you to newtown."

" what! Why?" She asked.

" it seems like your in danger its not safe for you to be." He replied.

" i was in danger even when i lived with you!" She growled. " i am staying here with sam."

" fine but dont blame me if something were to happen to you." He snapped leaving.

Sam hugged her tightly. " dont you worry." He said.

The sun went down on the hills of pontypandy as shegra closed her shop for the night. Itszu followed her as they went to elvis's.

" i dont get it itszu where could dogclaw be hiding?" She asked.

" i dont know either but we may have to send a psyhound to sniff out his spiritual pressure."

Shegra nodded and with all her energy summoned a psyhound to her side. " you have your instructions now go!" She ordered.

She could feel it leave the edge of her aura wave. " itszu i want you to follow it and see where it sends you then report back" she ordered.

Sarah saw shegra on the hill that was behind elvis's house. She was sitting in the center of a circle meditating.

" oye, mayamayamaya oye." She chanted. The air danced around her. " mayamayamaya oye."

Sarah saw somethimg familiar to her in the wind. " james?" She whispered. Her hand reached out to touch the shape but it faded. " no come back!" She pleaded.

The wind fell when shegra opened her eyes. " sarah?" She asked.

Sarah had the look of loss on her face. " where is he?" She whispered.

" he's up there with great wolf kiddo." Replied shegra.

Sarah sat down beside her in the grass. " so what was your mum like?"

" oh my mom well i didnt know her actually." Started shegra. " redtail he kinda took care of me til the that day when..." the wind blew.

" oh really?" Questioned sarah.

" yeah he was my big brother but he died when the fire killed my pack. Dogclaw he was the one that started it he doesnt like my kind very much."

" but we are all the same animals living on the same earth. We eat the same food. We drink the same water. We all have families the live and work together. True we may be different creatures but we are all the same either way. Wolves, cats, dogs, humans living the same cycle and dieing in the same ways." Said sarah remembering what her brother told her.

" i guess your right kiddo." Wolfed shegra.

The fullmoon rose and shegra threw her head back and howled. Sarah could feel the song in her voice as she howled. It was low and sorrowful but it also sang of joy.

_Let the winds listen, let the trees tell_

_Of a story about one animal's tale _

_We all live the same way and do the same things_

_We are not as different as we are._

_Look away moon and look away stars_

_Because this ones story has cleared you all._

_Our hearts are one, our souls are many_

_We dance and sing under the day of the yellow sun._

_Saya saya_

_Oh great skies listen!_

_We are all the same! We are all the same!_

_Not animal is different!_

_Saya saya_

_Listen listen listen as the story sings!_

Sarah looked into the dark emerald eyes of shegra as she opened them again. The two listened closly as the forest sang a reply.

_Oh rejoyce young wise wolf!_

_Listen to our song!_

_Saya saya!_

_We are all the same indeed we are all the same indeed!_

_We swing our leaves and let them rustle to your great song!_

_Saya saya!_

_The world can rejoyce!_

She grinned quietly to herself as she howled the song again but this time a little louder. Each time the forest sang back and each time she howled. The wind carried her song across the water and back torwards the town.

Sam heard something songlike outside his window that night. " oh elvis." He mumbled.

**T.b.c**


	14. Chapter 14

the long night of solace chapter fourteen: the night before the day the earth stood still.

"the stars are prefectly aligned!" grinned dogclaw when he pulled away from the telescope. "soon this world will be mine."

sam felt something in his bones that he has not felt in a long time. waves of energy were hitting him almost choking him. "it's happening!" he gasped.

he ran down the stairs and woke penny up. "penny wake up! the day is here it starts at dawn!"

penny woke up. "whoa slow down sam what's wrong?"

"the promise day doomsday is coming at dawn." he whispered.

dogclaw grinned as he drew his circle on the ground, his laughter echoed like fallen ice across the walls.

shegra soon felt a huge wave of energy hit her causing her to growl.

"sarah get inside and whatever it is that you do dont come out!" she growled.

sarah nodded and ran down the hill. itszu came back. "dogclaw is located on the summit on the mountain.

"crap! ok let me get my gear and i will meet you there." wolfed shegra.

shegra ran and grabbed both her gear and her sword and took off at full speed.

sam forced penny to her feet. "we have to get out now!"

"wait wait why dont we get station officer steele and elvis first eh?" she suggested.

he nodded. "ok but let's hurry."

station officer steele was asleep when he heard a knock at the door. "officer steele sir!" panted sam.

"we have something to tell_"

officer steele cut him off. "i already know and trust me i have a plan."

shegra lept from rock ledge to rock ledge. the smell of sulfur and iron hit her nostrils.

_you'd think for a rich dog jerk he'd have the oddasity to shower every day. _she thought laughing.

"ah finally the wolf is here." cooed dogclaw.

"well look who hasn't changed in years how's the ugliness going?" she asked sarcasticly.

he growled. "still have an attitude i see."

**meanwhile back in pontypandy.**

"so you see elvis, charlie, and mike will make up c-squad, trevor, me, and helen will make up b-squad, penny and you will take a-squad. bronwyn you take the children and get them somewhere safe." said station officer steele.

bronwyn nodded and held charlie's hand.

"sam please be careful." whispered elvis when they parted.

**back on the mountain.**

"hehe it's a shame that it's got to end this way." wolfed dogclaw in fake hurt.

"yeah cut the crap so i can kill you and restore the souls you took!" howled shegra as she made the first move. the air was filled with the sound of clacking metal, howls, and deep growls. the floor had become stained in blood as the two had at it.

"fool!" hissed dogclaw pinning her down and kicking the wolf's fang out of her reach.

then suddenly dogclaw began to wheeze as one of the souls (belonging to no other then james.) began fighting him. his hand went directly to his throat as he began to fight back.

**below.**

sam waited with his friends knowing surely that the promise day had arrived.

**just a warning there may be some intense scenes of voilence with will raise the rating to t+ so beware of that ok?**


	15. Chapter 15

The long night of solace chapter fifteen.

Sam reached for penny's hand. " no matter what happens." He started.

A howl echoed off the cliff. " come on let's kick some tail!"

Shegra stumbled as she was kicked yet again across the stone floor. " give..up." he snarled.

Shegra growled and tryed to slash at him again but missed his face. She allowed whimpers of pain to escape her. " sar...sar...sarah? I'm so sorry." She wolfed as she braced for the next blow.

Sensing that she didnt get it, she looked up to see sam blocking it. " back off." He snarled.

Dogclaw flicked him aside but sam could feel his kudan appear right before him.

" your too late!" Wolfed dogclaw. The circle ignited sending lightning bolts in either direction. Huge dark storm like clouds gathered and excepted the energy. Arm shadows reached out through the activated circle any every ones souls execpt sam's flew into the circle.

He was surronded by bodies of his friends. " penny? Shegra? Elvis?" He whispered. " you putztard what have you done!" He yelled.

" hehehe finally the proccess is complete." Laughed dogclaw.

_Help us..._

_Save us..._

_Sam!_

_Uncle sam!_

_Help please?! _Begged the voices.

" i've heard enough!" Screeched sam as he slashed at dogclaw only be repelled back.

" foolish boy don't you get it? I am them now you cant kill me without hurting them!" Growled dogclaw.

" dang it! Dang it!" Snarled sam through his teeth. " darn you dogclaw! Darn you!" Screamed sam as he started for him again.

Dark clawarms went and stabbed themselves right through sam's body.

" ummm your blood tastes really good maybe i should take over your body." Sneered dogclaw who's eyes just turned a deep red from the bloodlust.

He could feel arms touching him drawing him in.

_Sam! Help us ! Save us please!_

_Darn you dogclaw let him go! _Pleaded the voices.

"Penny wherever you are i won"t be coming...home...after...all" he grunted then went still.

Penny saw her husband give out. _Nooooooo _she basically screamed. She reached to touch his kudan to awaken it.

_With my blood i set you free with this life i set your heart free. Wake great lion rise to protect your master! _She pleaded. The lion's eyes woke up and took shape.

" what...whats this power!" Screeched dogclaw.

Sam's body twitched and glew. His strength was returning filling him with a sense of power. The kudan formed into a sword. _Oh i get it you want me to weild you._

_Chrrrr_

_Lets do it. _The bond was made and the souls collided leaving a warrior standing in the way. " there is no way that i am bowing down to you." Sam grabbed the arms that had him pinned and pulled it out. " i will sent them free!"

" no..no...no!" Screeched dogclaw before his cry was cut off by sam stabbing him in the throat. " begone." Sam slashed his body before throwing dogclaw off the cliff.

The air was filled with balls of light as souls returned to their owners. Penny gasped and hugged sam only to pull away from him. He was covered in blood. He smiled before collasping on the ground in her arms.

_Where? Where am i?_

_Sam!_

_Whos calling me?_

_Sam!_

_Sam stumbled into the light to where the air around him was heavy with a rust and salt scent. Why am i covered in someone else's blood wheres mine? _

_Welcome young one!_

_Who are you where are you?_

_You have falled into the skies of the great wolf. You must returned to your people now._

_Return?_

_Yes return! _

_The air repelled him away from the light as the voice cried out: sam!_

Penny was basically shaking him to death. " sam! Dang it dont you dare leave me now! Sam!" She bent down and sobbed into him. " dang it!"

He coughed. " penny?"

" sam?"

They broke out into a hug.

**T.b.c**


	16. Chapter 16

the long night of solace chapter sixteen

"oh sam." whispered penny.

"is this a dream? cause if it is i dont ever want to wake up." murmured sam still hugging her.

shegra looked back at the cliff knowing because of the fact that dogclaw was gone, she would have to leave.

"hey shegra where ya going?" asked sarah.

"oh me? um well it looks like i'm leaving since i caused so much trouble." wolfed shegra. "it's ok though i am used to being on my own."

"you don't have to go i mean it's not like you have a home to go back to." replied sarah.

"yeah i guess your right."

_and so the world finally came back to normal and shegra did stay as a blacksmith/demon hunter for the town. sam and penny had their first child by the name of kayda who was their son. _

_but there is stlll evil hunting the town..._

**me: it's finally finished.**

**shegra: your darn right it's finished.**

**me: shalll we?**

**shegra: (pulls out the cookies.) i think we shall.**

**thanks for reading make sure you tune in for vindicated begining tomorrow i am excited to bring it back for the sequel in the series and after that the wolf's rain flower chronicles which will include fireman sam.**

**until then i'm out.**


End file.
